The mission of the Cell Imaging and Analysis Facility Core is to provide access to state-of-the-art instrumentation and expertise in confocal microscopy, flow cytometry, cell sorting, and histopathology. Rationale Imaging is an indispensable mode of inquiry for researchers studying the mechanisms by which environmental toxins affect tissues, cells, and subcellular organelles. Recent advances such as fluorescent probes, green fluorescent protein (GFP), confocal optics, two-photon optics, and photoelectronic detectors have improved our ability to image complex tissues. They have enabled us to visualize single molecules and to monitor molecular interactions in live cells. Cost and complexity issues make it impractical for individual investigators to obtain state-of-the-art imaging technologies. Therefore, the need exists for an organized group of specialists with expertise in imaging technologies to acquire the instrumentation, master the applications, and help individual investigators apply the technology to answer specific research questions. Services We support EHSC Investigators to accomplish these tasks: [unreadable] Determine the damage resulting from exposure to environmental toxins and other treatments by providing expert pathological analysis from an experienced Veterinary Pathologist. [unreadable] Acquire high-resolution images of zebrafish and other models by providing instrumentation, analysis software, infrastructure, and technical assistance. [unreadable] Quantify the activation state of signal transduction pathways by developing advanced methodology using flow cytometry, microscopy, and mass spectrometry. [unreadable] Isolate specific cell populations from cell culture, blood, and tissue by providing instrumentation and technical assistance.